


Сказка странствий

by Moyra_OKey



Category: Star Trek
Genre: AU, Fantasy, Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 01:30:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12332757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moyra_OKey/pseuds/Moyra_OKey
Summary: Вы не поверите, это всё ещё Стар Трек:)





	Сказка странствий

**Author's Note:**

> Дисклеймер: Миры Звёздного пути и Луноморье мне не принадлежат, я поиграю и положу на место, честно-честно!  
> От автора: Имена героев изменены вместе с реальностью, я надеюсь, вы всех узнаете.

_Посвящается О.В., лучшему Орландо_

***  
\- Рыцарь, крути педали быстрее, а то навернёмся!  
\- Ага!  
\- Тебя звать-то как, рыцарь?  
\- Шеймус Тиберий! Однако, как твою колымагу заносит! Как бы нам не свалиться! До земли-то далеко!  
\- Ты бы, рыцарь, ещё пару мечей захватил! Зато мой рукотворный нетопырь может обогнать дракона! Между прочим, три часа назад это спасло тебе жизнь.  
\- Спасибо. Хотя я бы и сам выбрался, не впервой.  
\- Хм… - поднял бровь остроухий пилот. - Я смотрю, тебя ничем не проймёшь.  
Эльф подёргал за какие-то рычаги и верёвки, и рукотворный нетопырь заскрипел крыльями. Едва заметный поворот руля – и вот уже чудо техники парит в восходящем потоке воздуха, позволяя ногам путешественников отдохнуть.  
\- Что ты вообще забыл на той крыше? – поинтересовался эльф.  
\- Хотел спасти принцессу от дракона!  
\- У тебя плохой источник информации, рыцарь. Вчера её высочество принцесса Аллитерация* и его драконство сэр Йод* вступили в законный брак.  
\- Итить! – огорчённо произнёс Шеймус Тиберий. Подумал немного и спросил: - Слушай, а ты откуда всё это знаешь?  
\- Видишь ли… - эльф сделал эффектную паузу, - Я его брат**.  
\- Дракона Йода?  
\- Угу.  
\- Фигасе!  
\- Педали крути, чтоб тебя!  
\- Я стараюсь! Слушай, а тебя-то как зовут, брат дракона?  
\- Идик!  
\- И это всё?!  
\- Полностью всё равно не выговоришь!  
\- Я готов попробовать!  
\- Я предупредил… Моё полное имя – Идиосинкразия… Педали кру… Йоооо!

***

Пока наши герои, со свистом рассекая воздух, падают на прибрежный песок (кстати, остров, над которым они пролетали, называется Пирожок, и песок здесь сахарный, так что мало не покажется), давайте присмотримся поближе к ним и к окружающему миру.  
Это – Луноморье, мир бесполезных героев. Здесь русалки боятся воды (и поэтому сидят на ветвях), придворные шуты занимаются математикой (чем шут не чертит!), а драконы, как видите, женятся на принцессах эльфийских кровей.  
А теперь позвольте представить вам героев.  
Шеймус Тиберий. Чувак всемирной крутизны, истинный луноморец, не женат.  
Родился на острове Буян, он же Пенёк***. Был воспитан в духе истинного рыцаря, поэтому резво крутил педали рукотворного нетопыря, хотя в килте это делать очень неудобно. Прибавьте к этому горящие юношеским задором карие глаза, вечно порванную рубашку, клетчатый берет с пером и две аккуратно заплетённые рыжеватые косы чуть ниже плеч, и вы получите верный портрет рыцаря Шеймуса.  
Идиосинкразия, эльф, брат дракона, не женат. В остальном - обычный, казалось бы, эльф. Но Идик с детства отличался любовью к точным наукам, к тому же его всегда влекло в небо. Когда драконность в крови, она иногда проявляет себя самым необычным образом. Вот Идик строит летательные (ну, вообще-то чаще падательные) аппараты. Носит чёрную шёлковую рубаху, пилотский шлем с очками, набор шестерёнок на цепочке от часов, кольцо с дыркой – для откручивания мелких гаек и портрет философа Сурака на левой подвязке.  
На этом разрешите вводную часть считать законченной, тем более, что Шеймус и Идик уже свалились на остров (жертв нет, только Шеймус опять порвал рубашку, да нетопырь вывихнул крыло).  
***

\- Ну что, остроухий, долетался? – послышался ехидный голос рядом с развалинами летательного аппарата.  
Шеймус открыл глаза. Рядом с ним стоял невесть откуда взявшийся тип, одетый в голубую рубашку свободного покроя. В правой руке у типа был череп, и странный незнакомец вещал, заглядывая черепу прямо в глазницы:  
\- А я ведь тебя предупреждал, сволочь ты эльфийская! Я говорил, что твои неразумные полёты рано или поздно сведут тебя в могилу!  
В обозримом пространстве кроме Шеймуса, странного типа и его молчаливого собеседника больше никого не наблюдалось. «Не случилось ли с Идиком…», - подумал Шеймус, с подозрением поглядывая на череп, - «…Эмм, чего-нибудь непоправимого?»  
Незнакомец, тем временем, не переставая ворчать, обошёл рукотворного нетопыря со всех сторон, приподнял свободной рукой вывихнутое нетопырье крыло, издал победный возглас и пнул что-то, отозвавшееся металлическим лязгом. Незнакомец выругался и залез под крыло с головой (и черепом), отчего совсем ушёл из поля зрения Шеймуса. Через несколько мгновений Шеймус услышал хруст костей, звук, словно кто-то быстро проводит палкой по металлическому каркасу, и возглас незнакомца:  
\- Вставай, симулянт, я знаю, что ты жив!  
Крыло рукотворного нетопыря приподнялось, из под развалин нелетательного аппарата выбрался эльф Идиосинкразия. Живой и здоровый, потирающий шею. Вслед за ним появился и таинственный тип в голубой рубашке.  
\- Знакомься, Шеймус. Это Орландо, мой друг и хранитель моей души.  
\- Вот всё у вас не как у людей, - возмущается Орландо. – Я лекарь, а не какой-то там хранитель. Если бы не твой крылатый братец, в гробу бы я тебя видал… хотя сколько уже раз я тебя именно там и обнаруживал…  
Идик невозмутимо поднял бровь, не удостоив своего спасителя даже благодарностью. Эльф занялся обломками своего изобретения, и очевидно, был потерян для общества на ближайшие несколько часов.  
Орландо сплюнул и уселся рядом с Шеймусом на сахарный песок.  
\- Он тебе уже говорил, что его брат – дракон?  
\- Ага. Я чуть было этого самого дракона на бой не вызвал.  
\- Это ты зря. Он же маг. Чуть что не по нраву – сразу дым из ушей, и всё такое…  
\- Ну и что. У нас на Буяне говорят: «Пусть я погибну, но я умру героем!»  
\- И оно тебе надо? Слышь, рыцарь, не создавай остроухому конкуренцию. Это у него уже в привычку вошло – героически погибать, а ты ещё молодой…

И вот что рассказал рыцарю Шеймусу Тиберию лекарь Орландо, перемежая предложения эльфийскими ругательствами (впрочем, может это были цитаты из великих поэм древности – Шеймус не был силён в эльфийском).

Традиции королевских семей Луноморья предписывали: каждая уважающая себя принцесса перед замужеством должна быть похищена драконом, храбрый рыцарь должен её спасти, а прекрасный принц взять в жёны. Однако демографическая ситуация была такова, что поголовье храбрых рыцарей раз в сто превышало поголовье почти бессмертных, могущественных, но всё же уязвимых драконов. Прекрасные принцы, которых было ещё меньше, чем драконов, охотились на невест во главе армии рыцарей, чем отбивали у драконов последнее желание следовать традициям.  
Если бы у драконов был профсоюз, они бы непременно устроили забастовку (с лозунгами типа «Драконы тоже люди, они жить хотят!»), но все мутанты, осознавая свою исключительность, вырастают редкостными эгоистами. Поэтому драконы попросту скрывались, и принцессы до посинения сидели в своих неотапливаемых башнях, мечтая о смене социального статуса. Ну, или хотя бы профессии.  
Тогда сэр Йод, дракон, придумал план семейного бизнеса. На словах всё выглядело идеально. Дракон похищает принцессу, получая за это деньги от родственников принцессы, желающих выдать деву замуж. Рыцарь (в роли которого выступает брат дракона Идик) делает вид, что спасает принцессу, получая за это деньги от прекрасного принца. Все довольны, все смеются.  
Реальность оказалась несколько суровее. Уже второе дело братьев едва не завершилось для одного из них летальным исходом («Я не буду показывать пальцем, - прошептал Орландо, - хотя это был Идик»). Принцесса Электрификация Пеллепримона Бурундук жила на Бродячем острове (что само по себе было неудобно, так как остров плавал где и как хотел) и начала свою подготовку к замужеству с того, что сбежала из дому.  
Так что дракону и его брату пришлось для начала найти эту самую принцессу. А найдя, обнаружить, что принцесса, ко всему прочему, успела стать не очень опытным, и совершенно неуправляемым стихийным магом.  
\- И вот лежит он, - лекарь махнул рукой в сторону кучи деталей, не так давно бывшей летательным аппаратом, - метким файерболлом из-за угла пришибленный, ножкой дрыгает, помирать собирается. Ну, перебинтовал я его по-быстрому, шоколадку в зубы сунул – эльфам вроде как помогает. Тут его братец, откуда ни возьмись. «Ты чего, - говорю, - с дуба рухнул?». «Нет, - отвечает, - с башни». Его, оказывается, вторым файерболлом задело. Как говорится, ударился он оземь, обратился добрым молодцем и заговорил человеческим голосом, что с ним редко случалось.

Дракон Йод, по всей видимости, решил, что опытный лекарь в хозяйстве всегда пригодится, и оного лекаря слегка заколдовал, накрепко связав магическими узами со своим братом. Так простой сельский лекарь Орландо стал Хранителем души эльфа Идиосинкразии. Самому Орландо этот магический финт сулил невероятно долгую по человеческим меркам жизнь и знание эльфийских ругательств без их предварительного изучения. Идиосинкразия, в свою очередь, обнаружил, что стоит ему оказаться на пороге смерти, рядом с ним тут же возникает лекарь (выдернутый магией порой из самых неожиданных мест), который буквально с полпинка возвращает эльфа к жизни. Эльф, получивший в нагрузку толику сварливого характера, был сделкой крайне недоволен и даже несколько раз кончал жизнь самоубийством – правда, ненадолго. Часть его души была надёжно заперта внутри лекаря, и хранилась там, пока Орландо пинком не водворял её на законное место – в тело эльфа.

\- И вот теперь примерно раз в год я собираю это чудо природы по косточкам – закончил Орландо. – Кстати, - поднял он палец вверх, - о костях…  
Лекарь встал и прогулялся до обломков катастрофы. Вернулся он через пару минут, держа в руке череп, кажется, тот же самый, в обнимку с которым он и появился. По крайней мере, приглушенные эльфийские ругательства и непонятное мельтешение в районе хвостового оперения свидетельствовали о том, что череп Идика всё ещё на месте.

\- Зачем тебе…это? – полюбопытствовал Шеймус.  
\- Я же лекарь. Я должен учиться…  
\- На скелетах?  
\- И на скелетах. Этот, между прочим, раритет – драконий. Надо бы не забыть вернуть владельцу.  
\- Дракону!?  
\- Как ты себе это представляешь? Конечно же, нет! Этот череп – реликвия древнего рыцарского рода, основатель которого в незапамятные времена победил дракона в честном поединке.  
\- А мне почему-то кажется, что ты, лекарь, вполне способен исцелить даже дракона.  
Орландо смущенно хмыкнул.

\- А тебе удобно быть хранителем? – поинтересовался Шеймус – Ты ведь постоянно _его_ чувствуешь?  
\- Ой, было бы там что чувствовать! Он же сволочь бездушная!  
\- Я, между прочим, об этом не просил! – Идик, наконец, закончил свою работу и присоединился к своим спутникам.  
\- Захлопни пасть, рожа зелёная! – не слишком вежливо отозвался Орландо, впрочем, было заметно, что он рад видеть эльфа целым и невредимым.  
\- Я тут произвёл некоторые модификации… - начал Идиосинкразия.  
\- Берегитесь, мирные жители, - бросил Орландо.  
\- Собственно, вот – эльф повёл рукой, указывая на аппарат… который уже перестал быть летательным. Взору рыцаря Шеймуса (всё это время сидевшего к железякам спиной) предстало странное сооружение, нечто вроде парусника на колёсах. Бывшие крылья, ныне паруса, гордо возвышались над колымагой и звали в дорогу.  
\- Ну и что это? – поинтересовался Орландо, - что это за народное творчество?  
\- Это конь, – сказал Идиосинкразия гордо, но не совсем уверенно. Если честно, коней до сих пор он не видел, и знал о существовании такого средства передвижения только понаслышке.  
\- Какой ещё конь?  
\- Педальный.  
У парусной повозки действительно были педали. Три пары, чтоб никто не отвертелся.  
\- Ух ты! – сказал Шеймус. – Куда едем?  
\- Ну, назад мне вернуться не грозит, - заявил Орландо. Лекарь был прав – вернуть его назад мог только маг, а дракону Йоду наверняка было сейчас несколько… хм… не до того. – Так что всё равно куда, лишь бы не в воздух.  
Произнеся это, Орландо тут же встал в боевую стойку. По всей видимости, споры о том, куда именно ехать и ехать ли вообще были для эльфа и его Хранителя делом привычным.  
Однако, на сей раз Идиосинкразия оказался великодушен.  
\- А вот пусть он решает, - позволил эльф Шеймусу распоряжаться их общей судьбой.  
Рыцарь Шеймус Тиберий по достоинству оценил оказанное ему высокое доверие и отнёсся к ритуалу выбора со всей возможной ответственностью – целых три раза плюнул на палец, прежде чем подставить его ветру.  
\- Туда! – наконец решил он.  
Через несколько минут педальный конь, поскрипывая колёсами, на всех парусах (ну, все – это сильно сказано, полтора крыла при модификации превратились в два разновеликих паруса) мчался навстречу своей судьбе – в неизвестность.

 

* У драконов Луноморья есть священная скрижаль, на которой записаны сто с небольшим имён. Эти имена и дают малышам. По невероятному совпадению, сия скрижаль как две капли воды похожа на таблицу химических элементов Меделеева.  
Хорошо, что драконов очень мало…  
* Эльфы же хранят как священную реликвию, старинную книгу, выбирая из неё благозвучнейшие из имён. Если вы встретили в Луноморье кого-то с именем Электрификация, Радиация или, скажем, Сингулярность, не сомневайтесь – как минимум предки его или её были эльфами.  
** Драконность – это свойство, передающееся по наследству (по линии обоих родителей, но рождаются драконами в основном мальчики). Вообще, драконы Луноморья по сути своей – оборотни, то есть они рождаются как обыкновенные дети, но что-то отличает их от всех – не то вертикальные зрачки, не то волевой профиль, не то парашют, тьфу ты, крылья… Достигнув совершеннолетия (эльфийского – 50 лет), они обретают способность перевоплощения.  
*** Буяном (а также Пеньком) остров был назван из-за характера местных жителей. На острове живут отважные рыцари обоих полов, которые ежемесячно вырубают под корень местные леса, размахивая неподъёмными мечами. Хорошо ещё, что местные деревья растут быстрее, чем местное население, иначе не миновать бы экологической катастрофы. На острове есть один большой город, который лежит в руинах (его не разрушали, его так строили - чтобы интереснее было). Называется он Кащенко, в честь местного героя легенд, бессмертного и непобедимого. Вокруг разбросаны несколько деревень (на местном сленге - локаций), жители которых рисуют карты для искателей сокровищ, работают гидами и проводниками искателей сокровищ, делают сундуки и копают пещеры для сокровищ, а также производят сами сокровища, которые гордо именуют Ништяками. Ништяки - это абсолютно нефункциональные пустяковины, однако, герой, добывший наибольшее количество Ништяков за отведённый период времени (по традиции это 47 дней), может носить почётное переходящее звание Чувака (Чувихи) Всемирной Крутизны. Ещё деревенские жители нужны, чтобы предварительно подготовить тарелки для битья и овины для сжигания. Сельским хозяйством никто и не думает заниматься. Впрочем, народ на острове неприхотливый, довольствуется бубликами, завозимыми с соседнего, съедобного острова Пирожок.


End file.
